Mine
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: The rare Seru jewel can make women automatically love men. Sesshomaru starts liking Kagome. What if it gets in his hands? What about Inuyasha? Brother vs Brother for the Seru jewel. And to claim Kagome.


Hello! This is not really my first Inuyasha fic, because on Anime Spiral I have done so many Inuyasha fics, I love it so much. But never have I done Inuyasha fics on so I will now. I hope you like it, please do not flame. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: Mine**

**Author: Botan Urameshi**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Inuyasha x Kagome x Sesshomaru, Sango x Miroku, Shippo x Kirara**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A sweet voice called out while running gracefully towards and certain half demon. Her black silky hair bounced up and down, as she ran. Her uniform blowing by the fresh wind making flaping sounds. Her big, warm, chocolate eye's were twinkling with happiness and love like always, putting a smile on your face. She had on a big cheerful smile on her slender lips, her shiny lips. And in her hand she had a box. An aid kit, acually. Just then she was in front of this half demon, she immedently let herself fall down onto the fresh green grass, that was shwooshing by the refreshing air, under a tree, in this era she was in. Her big brown happy eye's turned into sad, worried ones.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened when I was gone right?" The concered girl asked as she gripped her ai kit, which she had gotton from her home, as quick as possible.

"No Kagome, nothing happened at all. Why are you so concered?" Inuyasha asked confused, as he looking into her worried eye's.

Kagome brought her hands to her heart, and placed it there.

"Because Inuyasha, I don't want you to be hurt.." She said, trying to look away, so she won't meet his precious golden gaze.

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Um so, what about that wound, let me fix that for you.." Kagome said while she looked down at her lap, where the aid kit was.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly took his top off. While he did he winced. Kagome then jumped in to help.

"Oh! Inuyasha, let me help you with that." Kagome insisted as she brought her small, soft hands to his muscular chest. She took the cloth and slowly took it off, carefully. He looked at her carefully, studying her eye's, as if she was a new discovered creature.

"There! Now to bandaged you." Kagome said cheerfully. She then took the bandages, and slowly wrapped it around him, Inuyasha made wincing sounds, which made Kagome slow down.

"That demon left some mark, huh?" Kagome said softly as she continued to wrap the bandages around him.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, but it was worth it! We have another peice of the jewel shard thanks to him." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome giggled so quietly, but stopped and thought about what happens when he collects a_ll_ of the jewel shards. She bit her lips and started to chew on it. She was done with the bandages now.

"Hey, thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Kagome eyed him and nodded.

"No problem! Um Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure Kagome. What is it?" Inuyasha asked back as he sat down under the tree again and laid it.

"When...you get all the jewel shards...what will happen..?" She asked slowly.

Inuyasha raised his delicate eye brow.

"Obvious. You go back home and I become a full fledged demon? Isn't that whats suppose to happen? I become a full feldged demon and you go back to your own era." Inuyasha said looking at her as if she was an idiot.

"What? So your just using me? So you can get the jewel shards? Inuyasha! You care about the jewel shards more than me! Your such a jerk! And I acually liked you!" Kagome yelled saddly, got up and ran away into the forest.

"Kagome! No its not like that! I had no idea that you felt that way. I'm sorry, okay?" Inuyasha called back, but she was far gone. Inuyasha lowerd his eye's. "I never knew you liked a half demon like me." Inuyasha said to himself.

"He is such a jerk!" Kagome said to herself, as she looked into the pond, while sitting on the ground.

"Whom?" A emotion-less voice said lowly. Kagome made a small yelp, and spun around to see who it was, which made her hair cling to her pale face. Her brown eye's widened as she saw a beautiful demon. That she knew.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said, again with no emotion, as he stood there looking at her as the wind blew his hair.

"W-h-a-t are you doing here?" Kagome asked softly, she brought her hands to her heart and leaned closer to him as she got up. She wasn't really close to him, she was kind of far.

"Sesshomaru was taking a walk! He can be here if he wants! Isn't that right lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said as he jumped in from behind of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the toad that was under him and hit him on the head.

"Do not speak for me, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at him.

Jaken had a big bump on his head, tears in the corner of his eye's and said,

"Yes master!"

"Yes, now, Kagome was your name right?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing her.

"Um, yes."

"I was walking around, as Jaken said." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his follower, which laughed nerviously.

Kagome made a soft giggle at them two, _Just like shippo and inuyasha_ She thought.

Sesshomaru and Jaken looked at her for a while, confused.

Kagome stopped and said,

"Hehehe, well anyway, I was talking about Inuyasha, he made me mad yet again is all.." She said looking down at the ground.

"I see.."

_Her laugh..why does it make me feel so warm..?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Lets go Jaken we have work to do, maybe I'll bump into you again, farwell Kagome." Sesshomaru said, and left before she could even say bye.

Kagome signed.

"He was...nice." Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out running towards her.

"There you are!" Inuyasha said again, and embraced her.

Kagome blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said and held her closer.

"Its okay Inuyasha..um whats with the change?" Kagome said laughing nerviously, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled away and said,

"You said that you liked me...?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Um..I-"

"I like you too, Kagome.." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

Kagome's big brown eyes brightened.

"Is that so?" Kagome giggled, "Lets go back now shall we?" Kagome said and held his hand, a blush graced her cheeks, then started to walk out of the forest back to Shippo and them. Inuyasha was flushed but spoke no more thanks to his shyness..

"Sango, Miroku!" A fuzzy little fox called out. This little fuzzy fox was with a cute little type of kitty, that had the cutest purr. They were all out in the open, sitting on the grass, and enjoying the sunny, great weather in the lovely bright morning. The little fox's ears twiched and he had a wide grin with his white sharp teeth popping out. The kitty purred and sqeeked a bit.

A beautiful warrior with precious black silk of hair, smiled and waved. Her brown orbs sparkled mischevously. "Hey Shippo!" She shouted sweetly. "Hey Kirara!" She shouted again opening her arms for the little kitty to plop on her chest and nuzzle into her neck purring constently. And the little kitty did so. Shippo landed on Miroku's slender shoulder.

"Hello little guy!" Miroku cooly greeted. Shippo grinned goofyly.

"Hey Miroku! Guess what me and Kirara found!" Shippo hyperly replied hopping off the monk's shoulder and jogging in place.

"What is it, hm?" Miroku asked with fake curiousity. Shippo then grabbed out a jewel from his silky shirt's folds. "Ta da!" He shouted raising the jewel in the naked air. The cerulean jewel, which was in a shape of a dimond, was shining non-stop with mischevous colors. As it shone in the sun it would reflect lots of hot colors like red, pink, green, orange, and pure silver. Odd but beautiful. The tip and bottom were very sharp, it attracted many though. Shippo grinned and smiled into the jewel it was so shiny that you could see his reflection, it was pretty big. Sango said nothing but stared at the lovely jewel, she thought it was pretty. Her eye's sparkaled.

Miroku inched closer to it shifting his eye's then stopped and fell back.

"That, that's!" He surprisingly, pointing at the jewel with a trembiling finger, "That's the Seru jewel!"

"The what?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku looked at her and smiled devilishly. Sango paled. She knew that look and didn't like it.

"Well you see Sango," He started, "The Seru jewel is a very rare jewel in fact their are only a couple of them. And the special thing about it is that..well if a women looks at it then well the person who held it will be loved by that women. But it only works if a man holds it and a women looks into it. But the man has to show it to the women and say "Mine", then the women will automatically fall in deep love with the man." Miroku explained. Sango made an angry gasp.

"What? How stupid!" She glared at Miroku, "You better not try anything funny Miroku!" She warned cluching her boomarang, which was on her back. Miroku waved his hands low in front of his chest "Oh no! Now why would you think that dear Sango?" He said in that plesant voice of his. "Oh shut it Miroku." Sango said standing up with Kirara on her bare shoulder.

"Oh look its Inuyasha and Kagome, lets show them, kay?" Sango said with her hands on her well shaped hips. Miroku stared at her and shook his head, "Right." He said with a teasing smiled.

"Sango! Mirok- what is that?" Kagome gasped looking at the "special" jewel.

* * *

**Yay, i'm done! So what do you think? Please review and be nice! Lol. Kay now if you have any requests just review it! Thanks and don't foget to tell your friends! I'd love to write stories for you! Well only thing you gotta do is say what kind of couple you would like, i'll think of the plot (since I make it up in a sec!). Domo Arigatou! Bye!**


End file.
